The present invention is related to closing severed tissue. More specifically, the present invention is related to closing severed tissue with individualized and separate anchor mechanisms through which a wire or suture is laced to bind the severed tissue together.
There are various circumstances in which separated tissue of a patient needs to be brought together so it can heal. Tissue is defined as bone, muscle or fascia that has been divided to gain access the thoracic cavity, mediastinum, or abdomen. For instance, in chest surgery, many times the sternum is separated so a surgeon can again gain access to the chest cavity and organs, muscle and tissue therein. After the surgeon has finished his procedure regarding the chest cavity, the sternum needs to be closed. Key to the healing process of the sternum is the proper stabilization and contact of the two severed sides together. Heretofore, there have been many techniques used to bring the separated sides of the sternum together and maintain them in contact so the healing process can occur. However, these techniques generally limit the movement the patient can experience without damaging or affecting the healing sternum.
The present invention provides for bringing the separate sides of the sternum together and maintaining them while also allowing some flexibility and movement by the patient without disturbing the healing process.
The present invention pertains to a system for closing two sides of severed tissue. The system comprises a first anchor mechanism which is adapted to enter into the first side of the tissue. The first anchor mechanism comprises a housing having a first opening which extends through the housing. The system also comprises a second anchor mechanism which is adapted to anchor into the second side of the tissue. The second mechanism comprises a housing having a second opening which extends through the housing. The second anchor mechanism is separate and remote from the first anchor mechanism. The system also comprises a lash that extends through the first opening of the first anchor mechanism and the second opening of the second anchor mechanism and which binds the first side of the severed tissue with the second side of the severed tissue when the first anchor mechanism and second anchor mechanism are anchored into the first and second sides 12, 16, respectively.
The present invention pertains to a method for closing a first side of a severed tissue with a second side of a severed tissue. The method comprises the steps of anchoring a first anchor mechanism into the first side of the severed tissue. Then there is the step of anchoring a second anchor mechanism into a second side of the severed tissue. Next there is the step of extending a lash through a first opening of a housing of the first anchor mechanism in the first side. Then there is the step of extending the lash through a second opening of a housing of the second anchor mechanism. Next there is the step of pulling the lash until the first side and second side are contacting each other. Then there is the step of fixing the lash so the first side and second side maintain contact with each other.
The present invention pertains to an anchor mechanism adapted to enter into tissue.